A Breath of Fresh Air
by superfreakloz
Summary: Chloe moves to Smallville and meets the intriguing Lois Lane. This is a tale of the friendship and romance of the two, and the troubles/drama along the way. If I get enough reviews I will post a chapter every couple of days. :


Chapter 1:

It was a hot sunny morning, 8:15am, and the scent of fresh air wasn't anything like Chloe had smelled before. Where she was now seeing beautiful warm red leaves, she use to see tall cold buildings, and instead of hearing police sirens all she could hear was the sounds of adolescence. In some strange way, the echoes of boys' voices breaking and the false smiles on their faces were comforting to Chloe. It was the start of the school year, a new beginning and she could be whoever she wanted to be.

The school bell rang through Chloe's ears and knocked her out of the day dreaming. Everyone began walking towards the entrance, walking like a herd of sheep, Chloe thought to herself as she joined the crowd. She swore she could hear some "ba's" coming from their mouths.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find room 218?" Chloe said asking a complete stranger walking by. "No? Okay, that's fine. I don't need an answer, I'm sure it can't be too hard to find…"

Next thing Chloe knew, she was standing alone in an empty hallway, with absolutely no idea where she was going. Chloe suddenly heard the crash of the two big red doors of the entrance; she turned around thinking this person may be able to help her find 218.

Out walks a tall beautiful girl with long flowing light brown hair, knee high boots, a short denim skirt and a white tank top. Chloe stares up and down at her feet, then back to this mysterious girl walking before her.

"Hey! Yeah you! You didn't see me okay? If anybody asks, I was not here. Got it?" the tall girl speaks as she glides past Chloe in a rush.

"Hey, wait! Can you help me find room 218?" Chloe says quickly. The tall brunette stops and stares at the short nervous blonde.

"218? It's right behind you…" She points to the door behind Chloe. Chloe turns her head slowly hoping she wasn't right because now she looked like a complete dork on the first day of her new school.

"Oh… crap. Thanks." Chloe, now feeling like she must be suffering major eye sight failure, turns and walks towards the door directly behind her.

"Hey, who are you?" The strikingly beautiful girl says while crossing her arms.

"Oh, um. I'm Chloe Sullivan. I- I just started here Today." Smiling between every word, the tall girl begins to think she is making Chloe nervous.

"Well, Sullivan, it's nice to meet you. I'm Lois, Lois Lane."

Chapter 2:

The first day seemed to drag and stretch time more than Chloe thought it would. She had four classes, all in which she could only remember the names of the class rather than its contents; or the names of the teachers for that matter. Since Chloe was old enough to talk, she got called a 'Brainiac'. She got A's in all her classes, and especially loved to write. She had always dreamed about becoming a Journalist at the newspaper 'The Daily Planet', and unravelling the truth. But Today, all Chloe could think about was the encounter she had with Lois.

Lois was a strong minded girl, who preferred playing football with the boys, to going shoe shopping with the girls. I guess she never really got a proper chance to be a girl, as she grew up as an Army brat. Her father, the general, taught her how to fight and defend herself. He told her to never trust any guy but her father. Unfortunately, Lois always trusted the wrong guys, the bad boys. And one too many times has Lois been burned.

The final bell rings and Chloe feels a sigh of relief to get out of there. "Miss Sullivan, may I have a word with you?" her Math teacher says before Chloe can rush out the door.

"Yes?"

"Now, you're not in trouble, so don't stress. I just wanted to ask you how you're first day went?" Chloe looked around for the right answer, but not a single word came out. "It's okay to feel nervous on your first day, Chloe. I promise Tomorrow will seem less confusing."

It was a long walk home for Chloe, but she requested the fresh air and compared it would be much nicer than the stench on the school bus. She put her headphones on and began listening to 'City & Colour'. The volume was up so high that she didn't even notice the car horn coming from behind her. Lois pulls up beside Chloe in a black corvette. "Need a ride princess?" Lois said showing her full set of straight whites. Chloe takes her headphones off and stares at Lois.

"Wow, Lois. How do you have the money for a car like this?"

"I don't. I stole it." Lois said raising an eyebrow. Chloe giggles and runs around to jump into the other side of the car.

"Wait, you didn't really steal it did you?" Chloe said, curious of what the answer will be.

"Oh god no! I'm not that bad. Now, where am I taking you for a drink?"

"A drink? Oh um, I don't know. Where can you get good coffee around here?"

"I know just the place, you're gonna love it, Sullivan!" They pull up outside a small retro-looking coffee shop. It used to be an old theatre, back several years ago. After being closed for a long time, they decided to re-open it and sell coffee. "This is the Talon, Sullivan. All you need to know is that they sell amazing coffee. And let's face it; after a whole day of doing nothing in that hell hole called 'School', I would say it's necessary."

They sat in the corner of the Talon, on a cosy couch, exchanging tales of their lives and sipping on coffee. Chloe couldn't believe how much Lois could talk, it was like a never ending story. But Chloe didn't mind listening to her as she was intriguing, blunt, honest, loud and most of all, she was funny. They stayed until closing time, having had thee coffee's each and sharing a chocolate doughnut.

"Well this is me." Chloe expresses with a sigh as they pull into the driveway. "Thank you. Thank you Lois. For everything. I honestly thought my day was headed for the dumpster."

"Yeah, well. You're not too bad yourself Sullivan." They both laughed. "Give me your arm."

"What?" Chloe said feeling startled.

"Here you go, if you ever need me, that's the best way to reach me." Lois smiled and wrote her number across Chloe's arm in a black marker.

Chloe walked through the front door of her house, smiling and staring at the number on her arm.

"Look who's in a good mood after her first day of school." Chloe's dad Gabe says.

"Yeah... it was okay." Chloe says, trying to hide the grin on her face.

"Sounds like it was more than okay. Did you check out the school paper? Are you going to apply?"

"Oh, I don't know yet, Dad. I'm just going to go upstairs and get some rest."

"But what about dinner…" Gabe looked up and Chloe had already gone.

Chloe lays on her bed and stares up at the ceiling, which is covered in newspaper clippings on what Chloe likes to call the 'wall of weird'. She looks back at the number on her arm and wants to message Lois. But it has only been 10 minutes since she last saw her. Chloe had never really had many friends, and none of them were like Lois. She closes her eyes and thinks of Lois, her long wavy hair, her alluring eyes and that big beautiful smile. Chloe opens her eyes and says to herself quietly. "I like Lois Lane"


End file.
